Lensa kamera
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Dibalik lensa kamera, Natalia tidak akan melupakannya. Tentang seorang pemuda berdasi merah


_Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Dibalik Lensa © Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku , Human Name !, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini heheheh... KAPAL NORBELAAAAAA/_

 _._

 _Chara:_

 _Belarus : Natalia Arlovskaya_

 _Norway : Lukas Bondevik_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : Dibalik lensa kamera, Natalia tidak akan melupakannya. Tentang seorang pemuda berdasi merah / Kapal NorBela /_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Natalia merutuki kebodohannya, ia lupa jika ini bukan tempat asalnya . Ini Eropa utara di semenanjung Skandinavia. Lagi pula musim dingin akan tiba. Natalia hanya menggerutu mengenai kebodohannya, kenapa ia tadi harus memakai mantel biasa. Suhu disini begitu dingin tidak seperti disana , dirumahnya. Meskipun rumahnya juga akan dingin saat musim dingin tiba , namun tidak sedingin disini juga. Pekerjaannya masih belum selesai semua. Atasannya menyuruhnya untuk memotret , acara yang diselenggarakan di Oslo, santunan dana. Kamera Natalia masih menggantung dilehernya, ia telah membidik beberapa foto dengan sesekali mengatur difragma dan lensa kamera. Natalia merasa hasil jepretan fotonya masih biasa, ia merasa kurang puas dibuatnya. Natalia mencoba sekali lagi, mungkin ia salah mnegambil _angel_ fotonya. Sebenarnya Fotografer memang bukan pekerjaan Natalia, itu semua hanya hobi semata dan entah karena apa sang atasan mengajaknya diacara ini, santunan dana. Meskipun begitu , secara tidak langsung Natalia juga memanfaatkan momen ini untuk berlibur juga. Natalia terus saja membidikkan lensa kameranya , dengan sesekali ia juga mengecheck hasil dari jepretannya. Natalia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat ia memandang hasil jepretannya hampir selalu ada pemuda yang sama, pemuda berdasi merah. Karena fokus pandangan mata Natalia terus saja mengarah ke kamera untuk melihat hasil jepretannya, itu membuat Natalia tidak melihat jalan disekitarnya. Hampir saja gadis berpita putih itu akan terjatuh jika tidak ada lengan kokoh yang menahan tubuh Natalia.

"Kau tidak apa Nona?" Natalia mengerjapkan mata, ia belum sadar juga, atas apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan , Natalia mulai mengangkat badan, pelan. Ia seolah bingung tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan, tersenyum kikuk sambil terus berpandangan.

"Terimah kasih" ucap Natalia dengan nada yang sedikit terbata , gadis berdarah slavia itu sedikit bingung harus berucap apa, karena bukan kebiasaannya berkata begitu lama dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sama –sama" pemuda itu mulai menjauh pergi dari pandangan Natalia, hal tersebut sedikit membuatnya kecewa. Memangnya ia harus apa, ia juga bukan siapa - siapa, bahkan ia lupa menanyakan nama sang pemuda, dan Natalia hanya merutuki kebodohannya. Natalia baru menyadarinya jika pemuda tersebut adalah pemuda berdasi merah yag selalu menghiasi jepretan kamera miliknya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu , Natalia tak lagi diam terpaku, ia mulai membidikkan kameranya kembali sambil menyenandungkan beberapa lagu.

Sejujurnya bidikan kamera Natalia selalu menuju keseorang pemuda dengan dasi merah, yang entah kenapa nampak begitu mempesona. Entah ini apa dan tidak biasanya Natalia merasakan ini semua. Sebuah rasa yang hinggap didada, namun Natalia betul - betul tidak mengerti ini apa .

Natalia mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak, ia nampak begitu lelah. Tiba – tiba rasa dingin berada dipipinya, sontak saja Natalia menoleh dibuatnya. Ternyata itu pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya sekaligus pemuda yang diam - diam ia potret dikamera.

"Untukmu" pemuda itu menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin kepada Natalia, lantas saja Natalia terima setelah berucap terima kasih tentunya. Mereka saling diam, untuk beberapa saat, tiada kata yang terucap.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" pemuda itu bertanya.

"Natalia, Lalu siapa nama anda tuan?" Natalia hanya menjawab seadanya, dari cara bicara pemuda dihadapannya bisa dipastikan jika ia pemuda Skandinavia.

"Lukas, dan jangan terlalu formal memanggilku, Nona Natalia" ujar pemuda itu dengan suara rendah, entah hanya Natalia saja atau apa, iris biru sehampa angkasa seolah nampak begitu mempesona, indah. Gadis berdarah slavia itu bingung harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya memilih diam saja.

"apa ini pertama kalinya kau kemari?" tanya Lukas yang begitu lugas.

"Bisa dibilang iya" Natalia hanya berkata seadanya, dan memang ini kenyataannya .

"Berapa lama kau akan disini?"

"Lusa aku akan pulang" Natalia mulai terhayut oleh pembicaraan ini semua.

"Maukah kau menemaniku akhir pekan?" Lukas memberi sang gadis slavia itu selembar kertas merah, yang Natalia yakini itu kartu nama, untuk sekali pandang saja ia mengetahuinya. Natalia hanya mengangguk, setelah itu pemuda tersebut tiba - tiba saja pergi lagi setelah berpamitan kepada Natalia .

Natalia hanya memandangi kartu nama yang berada digenggamannya, dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Ia tidak akan menyangka akan jadi seperti ini pada akhirnya. Dibalik potret lensa kamera miliknya, ia tentu tidak akan melupakannya. Karena esok akan menjadi hari yang bahagia bagi Natalia, meskipun dirinya baru saja mengenal sang pemuda, namun rasa cinta tak mengenal apa saja. Besok ia mungkin bisa membawa kameranya , mungkin saja ada sebuah momen yang lebih dari ini semua.

Sejujurnya, Lukas tidak beda jauh dari Natalia , sedari tadi netra biru miliknya tidak bisa lepas memandangi Natalia. Lukas tidak akan menyia- nyiakan hari esok untuk dapat lebih mengenal Natalia. Jangan salahkan Lukas jika ia tadi salah langkah, namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

NORBELAAAA AGAIN X"""""D ,aku gak bisa lepas dari kapal NorBela :"3 , aku juga gak tahu kanapa ? padahal ini kapal crack banget X'D , tapi namanya juga cinta. Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua itu sosok yang aku suka pas nonton Anime hetalia ;') , alasan suka Norway itu bannyak , Belarus juga :3 /MALAHCURHAT/ :'''' . Tunggu fic NorBela ku lagi #dor heheheheh

.

.

.

.

.

Zee


End file.
